This feasibility study will design the database and information processing system for and test a "system mock-up" of a microcomputer-based statistical information system on long term care and aging. It will also create a system development plan and time schedule and, using potential user survey information, focus group findings, and "mock-up" system test findings as well as related information, assess the technical and commercial feasibility of preparing this information system for commercial distribution. The planned system will include demographic and medical data for the nation and the states, population-based projections and forecasts and similar information pertinent to analysis and planning vis-a-vis the aging and their long-term care use and needs. The system will also contain data source bibliographic materials. Overall, it will build on recent work in developing a published Factbook on long term care and aging and on Levine Associates' expertise in the subject matter and in microcomputer database management techniques. The major issues in Phase 1 are: (1) database content and structure design; (2) development and testing of methods for creating the database; (3) design and field-testing of a system "mockup" (4) distribution and supplementary product design; (5) market analysis; (6) developmental planning; and, (7) feasibility assessment.